gunmetalblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Conscience
'CONSCIENCE' 'I: HISTORY' Conscience, originally known as Mara, was one of the Marionettes, a trio of artificial humanoid robots created by Dr. Albrecht Gora for Omnicorp systems at their Ganymede research facility. Created after the creation of their prototype, Valcuria, the trio of Marionettes represented Gora's refined test type. Designed to be top of the line artificial physical companionship for long-haul space voyages and other roles, the Marionettes were created with an eye towards being as perfect a simulation of a human female as it was possible to be. They possessed skin temperature, perspiration, and could even generate epidermal responses to changes in ambient temperature. Despite this, physically and mentally they worked at six times the speed of an average human, making them far too dangerous for mass production at their current specifications. With this in mind, Omnicorp engaged Dr. Natas Reficul to analyze the late Dr. Gora's work and see if a more tractable version of Gora's machine could be devised. While Reficul intended to take the Marionettes for his own work, Kienan Ademetria, who infiltrated the Ganymede facility with the intention of destroying the Marionettes, would prevent him from doing so. However, upon meeting them, Kienan would spare their lives and took them with him, whereupon they became permanent members of his crew and Kienan's bodyguards. Each of the three Marionettes would take new names, and Mara took the name "Conscience." One her most notable missions in working with Kienan was the theft of three advanced starfighter prototypes from Zwei Base, where they eluded Captain Meridius Soldato and his Olympus Vanguard. However, tragedy soon struck Conscience. She was targeted by the cyborg known as Gold, and nearly destroyed. In a last-ditch effort to save her, Kilana Montero hit upon the idea of wiring Conscience's damaged components into the computer core of the Silhouette , which would ultimately prevent her from going offline. Conscience serves this function even now, which reduces her mobility, but has added a 600% jump in computing efficiency to the ship's systems. In addition, having a sentient consciousness aboard ship has proven a more effective solution to the problems of real-time transmission encryption, outside system incursions and anti-tracking protocols. What's more, as the three Marionettes share a "link," orders can instantly and covertly be transmitted to the Silhouette for Conscience to implement. While this makes her no less valued a member of Kienan's crew; it comes with a price. With most of her brain-power engaged with running the ship, Conscience is able to communicate only haltingly with the rest of the crew unless a number of systems can be shut down. 'II: FIGHTING STYLE' Before being damaged by Gold, Conscience functioned as mid-range fire support when she was taken on missions with Kienan. Typically she would provide suppression fire with her twin shotguns and back up Kienan when full-scale assaults were mounted. No data has been revealed regarding her hand-to-hand skills, however, it is reasonably assumed she was of as equal skill as her sisters. 'III: WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT' Before being damaged by Gold, Conscience used a number of specialized weapons, depending on her mission, but typically carried two compact automatic shotguns. They were designed to fire heavy plasma spreads, and fires at a rate of three bursts per second Category:Marionettes Category:Allies of Kienan Ademetria